Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: The Little Wild Royals
by BlackRoseServent
Summary: Ever wondered how Team Wild Royals were like when they were kids? Well you don't have to because I'm here to answer all of your questions. Requests are welcomed!
1. I'm Going To Kill You!

**One–Shot #1: 'I'm Going To Kill You!'**

**Pairing: Yusei x Aki**

**Summery: Aki's giving birth to their son and Yusei's scared for his life**

* * *

"_AHHHHHHH!_" Aki cried from behind the door. Her husband, Yusei, was pretty sure the whole hospital could hear her.

"Fudo-sama, please let go of my hand" a nurse begged in a strained voice.

"_GET THIS DAMN BABY OUT OF ME!_" Aki yelled out.

Yusei sat in the waiting room with some of his friends as his wife screamed bloody murder.

"Aki–onee–chan is scary" Rua pointed out as he and Ruka hugged each other.

"That, my young friends, is the beautiful sound of child birth" Crow said.

"Child birth sounds like a slaughter house" Ruka argued.

"That it does Ruka" Jack commented as he leaned on the wall. "That it does"

Jack and Crow already went through this. Crow's son, Karasu, was born about three months ago and Jack's son, Kyohei, was born a year ago. They already knew that Aki was going to scream her head off during labor and warned their foster brother ahead of time.

But they didn't expect one thing…

"_YUSEI, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!_"

The gang felt a chill grow up their backs as Aki continued screaming.

"_HOW DARE YOU PUT THIS DAMN BABY IN ME!? WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL SLICE YOUR DICK OFF AND STUFF IT DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT!_"

Yusei shook at that last comment as he put his head in his hands.

"Please son" he mumbled. "For the sake of my life and for the life of 'closest' friend, please hurry up and be born"

* * *

**Ha! Yusei's scared of Aki! :)**


	2. Gender Change?

**One–Shot #2: 'Gender Change?'**

**Pairing: Yusei x Aki**

**Summery: Yusei and Aki were expecting a baby boy…**

* * *

Yusei and Aki looked at their baby with confused looks. Oh, don't get them wrong, their baby is beautiful. It had black hair and blue eyes like its father and snow white skin like its mother. It was their precious little baby and they love it to death.

It's just…Well…

"It's…A girl…?" Yusei asked hesitantly.

The nurse smiled. "Yup! A healthy baby girl! Congratulations, Fudo–sama!"

"But during one of my check–ups, the doctor said I was having a boy…" Aki spoke up.

"Oh we get that a lot actually" the nurse said after thinking for a bit. "Doctors usually get the test wrong or maybe they thought it was a certain gender because of something he sees but it was really a shadow. But it's not as bad as you may think. I think it just adds to the surprise!"

Aki nodded at the energetic nurse and looked up at Yusei. "So much for a Yusei Jr."

"That's fine" Yusei said as he rubbed his daughter's head. "I love her all the same"

* * *

**Aw Yusei! :)**


	3. Name War!

**One–Shot #3: 'Name War!'**

**Pairing: N/A**

**Summery: Why did the 5Ds gang turn naming a baby into a war? Because they're the 5Ds gang.**

* * *

"Well what about Leona?" Rua asked.

"What kind of name is _that_?" Ruka asked her brother with a strange look.

The twin boy groaned as he sat back in his chair. "I don't know! I'm out of ideas!"

When the doctors were done checking the Fudo girl, Jack, Crow, Ruka and Rua were allowed to come in. Like Yusei and Aki, they were surprised to see the baby girl fussing quietly in Aki's arms, but soon dismissed it when it was time to name the nameless child.

"I _still_ think you should name her Jackie" Jack mumbled to himself.

Yusei sighed. "For the _last_ time Jack, we're _not_ naming our baby girl after you"

"Why _not_!? She'll be named after a champion! A _true_ king of kings!"

"Don't you mean _former_ king?" Crow asked in a teasing voice. Jack almost pounced on the orange–haired man but was quickly restrained by the twins.

Crow cleared his throat in a cocky manner. "_Anyway_, I believe I have the _perfect_ name for my little niece!" he picked up the baby and raised her in the air. "She shall be named Fudo Raven!"

All of a sudden, the baby girl cries filled the hospital room. It was like she was rejecting the name that Crow bestowed on her.

Jack scoffed as he grabbed the baby. "Seems like your perfect name isn't so perfect to her. So baby, how does Jackie sound?"

Again, the baby girl made a loud cry. Jack made an irritated face. "Why you ungrateful little…"

"Jack, this is a baby. Babies fuss and cry" Ruka told the tall blond as she took the baby away. She held the baby in front of her with a smile. "A girl needs to have a cute name, like…Oh what about Serena? That sounds…"

"_WAHHHHH!_"

Ruka jumped a bit as the Fudo girl started crying. It seems she doesn't like _that_ name either.

Rua chuckled a bit. "Wow she's pretty picky about what she wants her name to be"

Aki sweat dropped a bit and reached her arms out. "Give her to me Ruka. I'll calm her down" the teal–haired girl quickly gave Aki the crying baby girl. After a few soothing words and hushing sounds, the baby finally relaxed a bit.

Jack crossed his arms. "I _still_ think we should name her Jackie"

Crow scoffed. "Yea we know and you saw what happened. She screamed bloody murder when you called her that"

Jack glared at the shorter man. "Oh like _yours_ was any better. The kid hated Raven as much as she hated Jackie!"

"I'll kick you in _your_ Jackie if you don't shut it!"

"Bring it on little man!"

Yusei sighed as Crow and Jack were yelling at each. He looked back to see his daughter cooing quietly.

"So you cry when someone calls you something you don't like but you're fine when everyone starts fighting over you"

The girl looked up at her father and reached for something shiny that was around his neck. Yusei looked down at what caught her attention. It was a necklace that had a Stardust Dragon charm at the end of it. It was a wedding present from one of the kids at Martha's place. The baby seems to like it a lot since she kept on reaching for it.

"Ah you like my charm, do you?" Yusei asked playfully as he let her hold the charm. That's when it hit him. Dragon…Star…_That's it_!

"Mitsuketa(1)! I got her name!" Yusei announced happily as he picked up his baby girl. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the spiky haired man.

"How about Kaida? Fudo Hoshina Kaida. What do you think about _that_ one?" Yusei asked the baby.

She smiled happily and made happy baby noises.

Kaida approves!

* * *

**And **_**that's**_** how Kaida was named.**

**For those who want to know, Kaida means 'little dragon' and the 'Hoshi' from Hoshina means 'star' so it's safe to assume that Hoshina means 'star' on some scale. **

Side Notes

(1): Mitsuketa–'I got it!, Japanese'


	4. Street Baby

**One–Shot #4: 'Street Baby'**

**Pairing: Yusei x Aki**

**Summery: So…Aki and Yusei's car broke down…Yeah…But don't worry! Yusei has a plan!**

* * *

"Well?" Aki asked after a while as she held onto Kaida. "Is it bad?"

Yusei sighed as he stood up from the car. "It seems like the engine is shot. We won't be able to drive this old gal for a while"

So, our favorite psychic was finally released from the hospital and was able to go back home. Yusei picked her up and they were driving to their mansion–courtesy of the money Yusei gets from his mechanical side–jobs and his Dueling career–when their car suddenly broke down.

"This is what happens when I let my parents buy our car. I should've never let them go" Aki chastised herself as she found a nice rock to sit on. "So what do we do?"

Yusei looked at the platform that was connected to the car. Aki followed his gaze and frowned when she saw his Duel Runner.

"Two words Yusei: Hell. No"

"We don't have a choice, Aki"

The psychic scowled at her husband. She hates it when he's right…

* * *

"Yusei, slow down!" Aki screamed as she held Kaida even tighter. Yusei didn't seem to hear her since he didn't slow down. When they finally reached a red light, Aki sighed and looked down at Kaida to see if she was alright to see her baby smiling and cooing happily.

"Well at least I know what to give you for your 16th birthday" Aki said with a small smile. Yusei was going to love this.

* * *

**Kaida loved Duel Runners ever since she was born.**


	5. Room Change

**One–Shot #5: 'Room Change'**

**Pairing: Yusei x Aki**

**Summery: No one said that parenthood has easy. But Kaida's making this difficult!**

* * *

Parenthood isn't easy. We all know this. It's not rocket science. That's why Aki and Yusei went and bought a lot of baby books in order to ready themselves for anything.

But they weren't ready for Kaida.

"It says here that 'Each child is unique and it is imperative that parents learn to understand, respect, support and encourage the unique characteristics and abilities of each child'. So, we just have to learn what makes her happy" Aki said over Kaida's loud crying.

It's been three days since the Fudo family came back from the hospital with their new addition and Kaida has been crying all of those three days. It was discouraging not knowing what was wrong with their baby for three days straight. Right now, Yusei was walking around Kaida's room, rocking her back and forth while saying soothing words while Aki was sitting in a chair looking through a baby book.

Yusei walked towards the door and as soon as he went through it, Kaida stopped crying. Yusei looked at Kaida with a confused look than went back in her room.

"WAHHHH!"

Yusei left the room.

"…"

Yusei went back in the room.

"WAHHHHH!"

Yusei left the room.

"…"

The spiky–haired man turned towards the door, to look at his wife, who was watching the whole thing.

"So it's the room?" Aki asked.

Yusei looked around the bright walls that made up Kaida's room. "Well, if my room was filled with creepy cartoon characters with big eyes that were staring into my soul, I'd cry too"

* * *

**I saw something like this on TV and I thought it was funny =D**


	6. Jealously

**One–Shot #6: 'Jealously'**

**Pairing: N/A**

**Summery: Hey Kaida. You got your own mom. Leave Kyohei's alone.**

* * *

"She's so cute!" Carly squealed as she looked at Kaida who was in her white crib. "And this room is so cute! I love it!"

Aki looked around the room. It had black walls, white floors and white and red furniture. "Well she didn't like how her room used to look, so we gave it a total remodel"

"She didn't like it?" Carly titled her head in confusion.

Aki sweat dropped. "It's a long story"

"Mama!"

Carly looked down to see her blond–haired one–year–old son pulling on her shirt. He was looking up at her with a frown. She picked up her son and held him over the crib. "Look, Kyohei. This is your cousin Kaida. Isn't she cute?"

Kyohei scowled at the baby and grabbed his mother's hair.

"Mine!"

"Kyohei, let go of mommy's hair"

Aki laughed quietly at the scene. It seems someone is a little jealous.

* * *

**Kaida you got your own mother! Leave Kyohei's mom alone!**


	7. Daddy The Superhero!

**One–Shot #7: 'Daddy The Superhero!'**

**Pairing: Yusei x Aki**

**Summery: It's alright Kaida. Daddy's here.**

* * *

It was around 12, 12:30 when Yusei woke up to his baby girl's crying. He felt Aki move next to him but he soon put a hand on her.

"Yusei?" Aki asked as she looked at him confused.

"Don't get up" Yusei gently ordered. "I'll calm her down. You just rest"

Before Aki could protest, Yusei was already out the door. He walked towards Kaida's room, her crying getting louder with each step he took. When he finally entered the room, he made a beeline to Kaida's crib.

"And what has gotten my angel so fussy tonight?" he asked, knowing that his only answer will be ear–splitting crying, and picked up his crying girl.

"Aww don't worry. Daddy's here, hime. Daddy's here. Nothing's going to hurt you, my beautiful little angel. Daddy's here to fight all those bad nightmares for you" he whispered as he rocked his baby while walking around the room. Sometimes, he would give her little kisses on the forehead and cheek.

Unknown to him, his wife was leaning on the door smiling at the sight before her. Aki stifled a laugh as she quietly walked back to her room when Kaida started to calm down.

Her husband is truly a superhero.

* * *

**It's a bird! It's a plane! It's…A handsome sexy devil with tanned skin, blue eyes and black–and–yellow hair! It's ****_Yusei Fudo!_**

**Side note: I put the hyperlink of Kaida's baby room on my profile. So…You know…In case you want to know what it looks like…**


	8. Washing Daddy's Hair

**One–Shot #8: 'Washing Daddy's Hair'**

**Pairing: Yusei x Kaida**

**Summery: Every now and then, Yusei needs to wash his hair. Kaida knows this.**

* * *

Yusei sighed as he gave Kaida her morning bath. This has been going on for days now. Every time he gives his daughter her baths, she always does this. She never does this to Aki.

No, Kaida made this is a father/daughter thing. No mothers allowed.

You're probably wondering what this activity is. Well…

"Kaida, stop putting soap in daddy's hair" Yusei softly ordered for the hundredth time.

Kaida, still too young too understand the word _no_, kept on putting the white lavender scented suds in her father's hair.

Yusei sighed. Usually, Aki would be the one to give her baths but she's been feeling a little under the weather lately so Yusei's been giving Kaida her baths.

And for some reason, every bath time is a constant struggle because Kaida simply loves putting suds in her daddy's hair. There would be times that he would spend the whole bath time getting suds off of his hair instead of on his daughter's body.

But whenever Kaida would put the suds in his hair, she would make happy baby noises and give Yusei the cutest of smiles.

Yusei smiled at her as she gave him more suds. "Well, I guess it's alright"

* * *

**Kaida loves giving her daddy's hair a wash =D**

**Everyone, there's a poll on my profile. Please vote. I'm not going to do anything right away but I just want an idea of what story to start on next.**

**Thanking you in advance and thank you Melan Anime for voting =D**


	9. Hiding in Mommy's Clothes

**One–Shot #9: 'Hiding in Mommy's Clothes'**

**Pairing: Aki x Kaida**

**Summery: There's no better place to hide then in mommy's clothes**

* * *

"Kaida? Kaida, sweetie?" Aki called out as she looked around her daughter's room.

It was 1:00 in the afternoon and Aki's bug went away. It was a good thing it did too because someone called up Yusei, requesting that he fixes they're microwave. Yusei wasn't going to go at first but after seeing his wife feeling all better, he went. But he left with the condition that Aki calls him as soon as she feels sick again.

In other news, Aki was playing with Kaida in her and Yusei's room. She turned around to answer a phone call that lasted for about ten minutes. She turned around, ready to continue playing with Kaida and…

_BOOM!_ No Kaida!

The baby disappeared into thin air!

Aki looked all over the house, calling her daughter with the hope that she might know her name by now. Her and Yusei call her by her name at least a hundred times a day. She even summoned some of her duel monsters to help her. Speaking of them…

"Did you find her?" Aki asked her Violet Witch. The green–skinned witch shook her head. Aki sighed. Where could her baby be? Who loses a baby in their own house!?

Soon, she felt a tug on her pants. When she looked down, she saw her Twilight Rose Knight. When he got her attention, he pointed to her and Yusei's room then disappeared along with Violet Witch. Aki was confused since she already checked her room, but went there anyway. Maybe she missed something.

When she entered the room, everything was the same as before. The bed was cleaned and made, her closet was open but still a bit dirty, the red dress she used to wear when she was younger…

Did that dress just move?

Aki went to the dress and looked under it. What she saw was the cutest sight in the world.

It was Kaida looking curiously at her mother with her big cobalt blue eyes. Aki smiled at her baby girl. "Well aren't you the master of hide–and–seek?"

* * *

**I used to hide in my mother's clothes when I was a baby. It was the best hiding spot :P**

**I am officially taking requests. Give me your ideas and I'll use them, definitely!**


	10. Shopping

**One–Shot #10: 'Shopping'**

**Pairing: Yusei x Kaida**

**Summery: The men are going shopping!**

* * *

"Jeez, is it so weird to see three grown men shopping for their kids' clothes?" Jack asked in irritation.

"I know" Crow said in the same voice. "It's not _our_ fault out wives are either sick or too busy to do it themselves"

Yusei sighed. "Let's just get this over with, guys. The faster we find clothes, the faster we can get out of here and go back to our beautiful wives"

The gang continued walking down the aisle of the baby store, ignoring all the stares from the women in there.

"Kyohei, stop poking Karasu" Jack ordered his son before lifting him up and putting him on his shoulders.

"It's fine. Karasu can sleep through anything" Crow said as he checked on his son still sleeping in his sky blue–and–orange stroller.

"Hey look Kaida" Yusei said as he picked up a little blue plush toy and put it in front of Kaida who was in the baby harness. "This is a cute puppy toy"

Yea, there's nothing wrong with this.

* * *

**No really, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm not being sarcastic.**


End file.
